We Are Going To Be?
by Peachew
Summary: What happens after Kyon hears a song that reminds him of Haruhi? He rethinks his relationship of course! Kyon x Haruhi
1. The Song

A/N: If you've read my other story, this one is very different considering that like the anime and the light novels, it is told from Kyon's perspective. If it resembles any other work, it is purely coincidental. TMOHS is not owned by me. Anyways, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

**Chapter One: The Song**

Today wasn't like yesterday, nor was it like the day before that. Nor the day before that for that matter. No, the days have been getting stranger as time goes on. And strangely, not for the usual reasons. Not because I somehow ended up in a world full of vespers, aliens, time-travelers, changing universes… no… it is because of Haruhi Suzumiya, or rather, how I feel about Haruhi Suzumiya, because honestly, I don't know right now.

"Do you want more tea, Kyon?" Ms. Asahina squeaked at me.

"No thank you; I'm fine"

It's weird, but each day I find myself becoming less attracted to Mikuru each day. Could it be her perpetual helplessness that puts me off? No, it can't be; that helplessness is what makes Ms. Asahina so… well… helpless; it's nothing like Haruhi Suzumiya who is headstrong, independent, spontaneous, beautiful…

Whoa, get a hold of yourself, Kyon. Beautiful? Sure, Ms. Suzumiya may be very attractive, well, at least to someone who, you know, likes her that way, but no, no, no… you do not like her that way…right?

"Kyon, are you even listening to me?"

The annoyed sound of Haruhi's voice woke me out of my thoughts and back into reality. No, surely not; I am not attracted to Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Whatever. I was saying that today the SOS brigade was going to write a story and post it on our webpage to get more viewers. I already came up with a great storyline."

This has got to be the stupidest idea she's ever come up with.

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Um… well, it's about a group of friends who… um… live in a town and then… uh… they go on an adventure, yeah! They go on an adventure!"

This has got to be the lamest excuse for a story that I've ever heard.

"Well, you need more information than that to write a story. I mean, you need characters, scenery, details, for that matter-"

"Kyon! That's a brilliant idea! We'll create another movie instead!"

"That wasn't my suggestion at all!"

"No, you're right… we'll make our own music video to a great song and then post it on our webpage! This would bring millions of people to it, I just know it!"

Are you insane? That would never work!

"I think that's a great idea" Itsuki smiled at her. He's such a brown nose.

"Well, we have one problem; we don't have a song."

"Well, Kyon, I just so happen to have a song that would be perfect. Here, it's on my iPod, I'll just connect it to the computer…"

"We don't have the proper cable"

Yuki was right; we couldn't all listen to the song if we can't connect it. But if I know Haruhi, she won't give up.

"Huh. You're right… well, I guess I'll just visit our good friends at the computer club! Come on Mikuru, let's go!"

Good friends, yeah right. Haruhi left dragging a squealing Mikuru out the door.

"I noticed you didn't tell Miss Suzumiya to leave Mikuru alone." Itsuki, what a jackass.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"You must really trust her more than I gave you credit for. Of course, that's what you would expect from best friends."

"Look pal, Haruhi is not-"

Huh. He did have a point now that I thought about it. I mean, Haruhi was pretty much the only person that I talk to; during school, we sit by each other and we walk someway home together afterschool. And not to mention this ridiculous SOS Brigade and its business. And yeah, we do trust each other a lot.

"Okay, so maybe you're right and maybe Haruhi is my best friend, but I still don't see what point you're trying to make."

Just then, the door to the SOS Brigade headquarters flew open with a very happy Haruhi and a crying Mikuru.

"Alright now that I have the cable, let's listen to the song!"

As she hooked her iPod to the main computer than scanned through the songs, I noticed that I was starring deeply into her eyes, being sucked into them.

"Okay, here it is you guys!"

The song started to play and once it did, I knew right away what it was. I liked it, though I would never admit that to Haruhi.

"This is an interesting song so far. What is it called?"

"We're Going to Be Friends by the White Stripes" I answered Itsuki before Haruhi did, which surprisingly did not shock her, but I have proven to her before that I am well rehearsed in my foreign music. Instead of scowling at me, she smiled.

I listened to the words, and found myself thinking about Haruhi and me.

(A/N: Although this story is not a songfic in any way, you may listen to the song here if you feel it necessary; it might add something, but I think the words, which are in italics, should suffice)

_Fall is here, hear the yell,  
Back to school, ring the bell,  
Brand new shoes, walking blues,  
Climb the fence, books and pens,  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends.  
I can tell that we are gonna be friends_.

I remember when I first met Haruhi. I found her so… interesting…

_Walk with me, Suzy Lee,  
Through the park and by the tree,  
We will rest upon the ground,  
And look at all the bugs we've found,  
Safely walk to school without a sound.  
Safely walk to school without a sound_.

I remember when we walked home together one afternoon in the rain late after one SOS meeting…

_Here we are, no one else,  
We walk to school all by ourselves,  
There's dirt on our uniforms,  
From chasing all the ants and worms,  
We clean up and now it's time to learn.  
We clean up and now it's time to learn_.

…and how she pulled the umbrella away when I found out where she took it from…

_Numbers, letters, learn to spell,  
Nouns and books and show and tell,  
At playtime, we will throw the ball,  
Back to class, through the hall,  
Teacher marks our height against the wall.  
Teacher marks our height against the wall_.

I still remember the feeling that I felt when I saw that Haruhi Suzumiya cut off all her hair after I caught on to her styling patterns. I mean, come on; did she really have to be that dramatic?

_And we don't notice any time pass,  
And we don't notice anything.  
We sit side-by-side in every class.  
Teacher thinks that I sound funny,  
But she likes the way you sing_.

Of course, there is her amazing talent at being good at everything that really caught my eye… and yeah, looking pretty good in that bunny suit, especially when she was playing that one song on guitar…

_Tonight I'll dream while I'm in bed,  
While silly thoughts go through my head,  
About the bugs and alphabet,  
And when I wake tomorrow,  
I'll bet that you and I will walk together again_.

But what really irritates me is that all of this thinking of Haruhi doesn't just stop when I close my eyes and try to sleep, no, these thoughts even appear in my dreams.

_Cause I can tell that we are gonna be friends.  
Yes, I can tell that we are gonna be friends_.

God, why am I thinking about Haruhi so much lately? I couldn't possibly…

"Kyon, why are you staring at me like that?"

Damn it! I like Haruhi Suzumiya.


	2. The Phone

**Chapter Two: The Phone**

"Hello, Kyon, I asked you a question."

Okay Kyon, play it cool. Just because you may for God knows why like Haruhi Suzumiya does not mean that she has to know.

"I think the song you picked is perfect."

Damn it, Kyon! Now they all will know! Haruhi gave me a funny look, blushed a little, then looked away.

"Whatever, I'm going home now." And just like that, she got up, picked up her belongings and walked out of the club room.

I stared out the window. Normally when Haruhi leaves the club room arbitrarily, I try to enjoy the peace and quiet her departure gives me. However, this time, it was anything but peace and quiet. My mind continued to race with the thoughts of Haruhi… and me… and the possibility of…

And it didn't help that Yuki, Itsuki, or Mikuru witnessed the whole thing. Sure, I tried to comfort myself in thinking that they didn't suspect anything. After all, I didn't come right out and say 'Haruhi, I want you!'

But even though I kept on staring out the window, at the blue horizon, I could feel three pairs of eyes watching, contemplating, communicating the whole ordeal with one another, telepathically.

Telepathy, huh. I wonder if vespers, time travelers, or aliens have that power. Maybe they all do… who knows. My reality is already so messed up that nothing could surprise me.

"Kyon, do you want some more tea?"

Except for that. My mind became so lost in my own thoughts that I did not even hear Miss Asahina peep her question. I accidentally spilled the tea that she was carrying all over the clubroom floor. Miss Asahina yelped as some of the boiling liquid nearly spilled on that ridiculous maid outfit that Haruhi made her wear every day. Still… it did look quite nice on her.

"I am so sorry Miss Asahina! I was just deep in thought and I didn't hear you coming." I quickly ran over to get a towel off the shelf. Yuki kept on reading her book while Itsuki played a game. Poor Mikuru sat there shivering. Thanks for the help guys.

"Oh no Kyon. It's okay… I should have been… more loud…"

I cleaned up the mess by myself, as usual, and let the others do their business. Once I was done and helped Mikuru up, it was Itsuki's question this time that caught me off guard.

"Kyon, if you don't mind me asking, what were you so deep in thought about?"

Yeah, I do mind you asking.

"Oh. Just… "

Come on Kyon, think on your feet. What could I say…

"…just I have a paper due tomorrow and I haven't started on it yet."

I did feel bad about lying, but it really wasn't any of his business and I did not plan on telling him what I was really thinking about or rather, who I was thinking about.

"Oh. Well, I wish you the best of luck."

It seemed as though my answer caught Itsuki off guard as well.

"Kyon, aren't you worried you won't get your paper done?" Mikuru looked at me with a sad expression of a puppy dog. Before I could answer her, Yuki Nagato spoke up.

"You should go home to work on it."

"Alright…" and with that sorry excuse for a goodbye, I gathered my things, stepped out the door, and was free to let my mind wander.

As I walked home, I contemplated my feelings for Miss Suzumiya. So I was sure that I liked her, but for how long? Did I always subconsciously like her or did these feelings spontaneously spring up, consuming me in this world of confusion?

Then there was this bigger issue that stayed on my mind. Was I sure that I just liked her and was not in-

I stopped mid-thought, looking at Miss Suzumiya herself, just sitting there on the steps of my home.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. I accidentally took your cell phone and I couldn't call you, so I called your house number instead...."

I see where this is going…

"…and your sister picked up and told me your address so I could give it to you."

"Why couldn't you give it to me tomorrow?" I would be lying if I said I was disappointed to see Haruhi standing ten centimeters away from me, but I was curious; what prompted Haruhi Suzumiya to go through all this trouble just to deliver a cell phone.

"Because I know how it feels to not be able to have something that's important to you."

I stared at her blankly, not being to comprehend what she was saying, or rather what she was really saying underneath the surface of her words.

"Thanks"

And with that word fell silence. We both stood there not knowing what to say, possibly too embarrassed to say anything whatsoever.

"So when do we start filming that music video?"

"Oh." She blushed. Did it surprise her that I remembered or that I agreed to this little scheme of hers?

"Well, I haven't really thought about it really. Perhaps tomorrow. Yeah! Tomorrow sound good!"

It was getting late.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

She blushed again.

"Oh no; I really should be going. My parents are probably worried."

She left me standing outside. My eyes followed her until her silhouette escaped my view. Haruhi Suzumiya.


	3. The Walk

**Chapter Three: The Walk**

The next day turned out to be a blur until the afternoon meeting of the SOS Brigade. Throughout the school day, Haruhi and I sat through bitter silence, neither of us knowing what to say. It wasn't until the end that Haruhi pulled me by my tie to the clubroom where she informed everyone that-

"We are going to start filming today!"

"Filming what?"

"Have you already forgotten Mikuru?!? Filming the best video ever to put on our website!"

I really doubt that it is going to be the best video ever.

"So, I will be the director. Kyon, you're the camera man. Itsuki, you're the guy. Yuki, you're the teacher. Mikuru, you're the girl and just to make things interesting, you get to wear the bunny suit again!"

Mikuru started to whimper.

"Really, does she have to wear the bunny suit? I mean, she's already worn it so-"

"Kyon, do you want more visitors to our website or not?"

Honestly, I couldn't care less. But it was important to Haruhi, so I decided to play along.

"Fine."

"Good. Now before we start filming, I need to go downtown for some props."

For some reason, I had a sudden urge to accompany her, as though if she left alone through those doors at that very second, my chances of…well… us… would be destroyed.

"Wait Haruhi"

She stopped and turned towards me.

"Maybe I should come with you."

I wasn't expecting everyone to stare at me in shock, as if asking to accompany someone was like asking to marry the person.

"You know, to, uh, help you carry stuff…"

It had to be the weakest excuse ever, but it seemed as though she either bought my sincerity or wanted an excuse to have me accompany her anyways.

"Let's go then Kyon!"

And with that, she grabbed my tie and pulled me out the door.

We walked in silence most of the way. And as we walked down that steep hill, that song came into my head. The song that Haruhi so anxiously picked out to base a video on. The song that even made me realize my true feelings for Miss Suzumiya. And now it was the song that Haruhi was humming. I began to stare at her through confusion. Had she read my mind or was it a serendipitous moment encountered by fate? She caught me staring at her and stopped.

"Why did you stop humming?"

"Because you were staring at me."

"So?"

"So I thought that I was bothering you."

"No."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"Because I was thinking of that song too."

She just looked at me, blushed, and then continued to walk ahead. I stopped for a moment, and then proceeded walking myself. The song continued to blast through my head.

_Walk with me, Suzy Lee,  
Through the park and by the tree…_

I got so involved with staring at Haruhi and listening to the music in my head that I didn't realize that there was a hole in the road. And unfortunately for me, I didn't realize that my foot was about to step into the hole and cause me to trip.

It would be embarrassing enough to fall flat on my face. In fact, I think I would have rather fallen on my face. Instead, I fell right on top of Haruhi Suzumiya, which caused both of us to roll down the hill and land in the grass.

For a second, time stopped as we laid there. It was just Haruhi and me; no one else in the world seemed to matter. I gazed below into her deep brown eyes. There we lay, centimeters from each other. Our lips so close that if I leaned just a little…

But instead I got up and helped Haruhi up, ending the pause in time. Part of me regretted not leaning in, tasting the bliss that only existed in my head. Yet the rational part didn't know what her reaction would be to my sudden spontaneity and thus won. And as I argued internally with myself, a piece of me wondered whether Haruhi herself wished I had leaned in just enough to close the gap.

_Safely walk to school without a sound.  
Safely walk to school without a sound_

We walked in awkward silence to the store where Haruhi bought our needed props and continued to walk in awkward silence back to school, to the clubroom, to film what would probably be the most ridiculous excuse for a movie. And yet the silly boy kept walking forward for any excuse to be walking with Haruhi, in silence or not, was good enough for him.


	4. The Argument

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me awhile to post this. Although I knew what I wanted to write, it took me awhile to expand it, so in a way, it was a form of writer's block. Again, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy!

~*~*~

**Chapter Four: The Argument**

When we finally got back to the clubroom, Haruhi and I said nothing. The others sat there in shock when they saw our uniforms were covered in dirt and grass as we placed the props on the table.

"What happened?" Itsuki chuckled.

"Nothing at all; I just fell."

This answer seemed to satisfy their questions. Yuki went back to reading her book. Mikuru started cleaning.

"Please Kyon. It was obvious that you tackled me down because you want me."

Haruhi had a smug grin on her face, which was strange because beforehand, she seemed to be just as embarrassed about the whole ordeal as I was. Still, I wasn't going to let her win this easily; I wasn't about to admit my feelings for her. For a good friend once told me that the contest begins the second someone challenges you and anything the loser says otherwise is merely an excuse. And I saw this as a challenge and I was not going to be the loser.

"Keep dreaming. If I wanted you as you think I do, I would have made a move eons ago."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just pointing out the facts, Haruhi. If my love for you is really as strong as you claim it to be, it's obvious that I would have put out some effort to woo you a while ago."

"Yeah right Kyon. Knowing you, you would be too nervous to even make a move in the first place then over contemplate the issue afterwards. Or even beforehand for that matter."

She pinned me down quite well there. I had no idea how to respond to that. But the words kept flowing out of my mouth and kept flowing to a point that I regretted.

"Even if that were true, what makes you think I would ever like a girl like you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, come on. You're obnoxious, headstrong, carefree…"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

And then, without thinking

"Honestly Haruhi, you're not my type. And I would never like a girl like you."

Damn it! Why the hell did I say that?!? Haruhi, I would like a girl like you; I'm basically in love with you, can't you understand?

But I kept quiet and watched Haruhi's face fall apart.

"Haruhi-"

"Shut up Kyon! So what if I'm not your type? So what if you prefer dependant, well-endowed, infantile types like Mikuru? I don't care!"

The others started to inch towards the door.

"Perhaps we should leave-"

"NO MIKURU! You all stay where you are because as the director, what I say goes!"

I tried to make myself say it; the words that would end this fight once and for all

"Listen, Haruhi-"

"No you listen Kyon! I think it's funny that you automatically assume that I'm the one who likes you!"

"I never assumed that!"

It was true, I didn't assume that. In fact, if I wasn't so afraid of her rejection, because I didn't assume she liked me, then I would have told her a long time ago.

"Well I guess you assumed correctly then. I don't like you. You're way too…safe; you take no risks."

"What do you mean I take no risks? Hanging out with you is a risk in itself!"

"Excuse me? Are you now saying that I'm too dangerous for you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

That wasn't what I was saying at all; I was just angered by the fact that she called me safe.

"Honestly Kyon, I'm glad that I'm too dangerous for you because the idea of you even liking me sickens me."

"The same can be said for me."

I didn't mean that; I didn't mean any of it. And those words seemed to break Haruhi in two. The thought that she may have also fostered the same feelings for me as I had for her crossed my mind once or twice but I shushed those thoughts away and the logical, thinking Kyon took charge.

Haruhi's eyes broke; they were no longer grinning or sparkling. Her mouth broke; it was neither smiling nor frowning. Her body broke; she became stiff. And I just stood there and watched the love of life (well, from high school on) fall completely apart, not moving, not blinking, hell, I don't even think I was breathing.

And suddenly, she spoke the words that would break me in the same way.

"I hate you"

The tone in her voice told me that she meant it. The way water started to form at the bottom of her eyes told me she was being truthful. She hated me. The girl I possibly loved hated me. Haruhi Suzumiya hates me.

And I broke.

We both stood there broken for what seemed forever, not noticing Itsuki nervously scratching his collar or Mikuru nervously panting or Yuki… calmly reading as if nothing unusual was happening. Seriously Yuki?!? You don't notice that Haruhi and I are broken and that at any moment Haruhi will destroy our universe to create a new one.

Oh God…

I completely forgot that Haruhi can destroy us any time she wants. Damn it! Why the hell didn't I just tell her? Screw that, why the hell can't I tell her right now?!?

And then it hit me. I should just tell her. I should just tell her right now.

"Haruhi…"

But the rest wouldn't come. And she began to walk to the door. I tried again.

"Haruhi…"

She began walking faster. I called again.

"Wait, Haruhi…"

And she began to run.

"Kyon, you do realize what can happen, right? Haruhi is so hurt right now that-"

"Shut the hell up Itsuki! I know what she can do!"

And before I could see the expressions on the other's faces, I ran out the club room to track down Haruhi and fix this.

I'm sorry Haruhi Suzumiya.


	5. The Answer

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay; this is the last chapter of the story (although I may write a sequel later on if I feel that the story hasn't completely finished) and I do have to say, it is shorter than the other previous chapters... but [hopefully] good none less. Anyways, enjoy!

~*~*~*~*

**Chapter Five: The Answer**

She kept running.

Haruhi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that back there.

I continued to run after her, catching up to her speed.

We started to run down the steep hill. And I still didn't notice the hole in the middle of the road nor that my foot was about to step there, much like earlier today. And so I began to trip. But because I was running, I lost my balance and gained more speed…and started to fall… on top of Haruhi…again.

"HARUHI-"

She turned around. And instead of falling on top of her like I did earlier, we collided. Well, our lips did anyways.

And that is how I found myself sharing a kiss with Miss Suzumiya. Time stopped. Our souls felt as though they left our pathetic bodies and became a part of something bigger, something that neither I nor Haruhi nor any of the other members in the S.O.S Brigade could understand or even begin to comprehend. It was as though all the people around us disappeared and Haruhi and I became the only people on earth, in our galaxy, in the time frame, in the universe, in all of existence. I deepened the kiss, Haruhi followed. Our mouths spoke their own language; our lips and tongues danced their own dance.

From this moment, I knew it was more than suppressed infatuation; I was in love with Haruhi Suzumiya. Flat out head-over-heels in love with her. Nothing else mattered as long as I was at her, even if that only lasted for a little while.

Then, as our lips pulled away, she slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?!?"

"You said all those mean things back there! Did you think that a kiss would solve everything?!?"

Come to think of it, yeah; that's exactly what I thought.

"Well, you said really hurtful things back there too and I'm not angry at you!"

"That's because you knew that I didn't really mean any of that!"

"I didn't know that!"

"Come on Kyon! I would never say any of that seriously! I only said those things because of the things you said! You had a horrid attitude back there in the room!"

She kept on ranting on and on.

Was she seriously doing this?

I wasn't in the mood to argue with her anymore. That flushed expression on her face made me want to push the hair of her cheeks; I wanted to touch her skin, to caress her face. And before I knew it, I was.

She stopped ranting about my horrid attitude in the room. She placed her fingers on my hand. I leaned in and kissed her gently.

'Cause I can tell that we are gonna be…

But what were we? She was more than just a classmate as I discovered long ago. She was more than just my best friend. Hell, she was more than just a girlfriend. What she is to me cannot be expressed in a simple phrase or name; what she is to me cannot be expressed in words.

'Cause I can tell that we are gonna be friends

Yes I can tell that we are gonna be friends

Haruhi Suzumiya, I can tell that you and I are gonna be more than friends, more than classmates, more than boyfriend slash girlfriend; we are going to be…


End file.
